powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Replication
The ability to multiply an object or person. Not to be confused with Animation or Creation, each unit is a copy of the original, and not an independent being. Also called *Multiplicity *Cloning *Duplication *Multi-Location *Bio-Fission Capability Users can instantly and exactly replicate targets. Some may be able to make themselves replicate hundreds of times,others may pick up an object and duplicate that instead. Most users have both these abilities as their clothes are often copied with their body. Some also have the ability to remove their copies as quickly as they were made. Biological properties are exactly the same, however each copy will have different experiences and therefore may gain independent personalities over time. Copies always cooperate, always having the same mind, and goals. Limitations *Copies may require close proximity to the user *Energy is used in creating copies, so a limit may be set on the number or size of the copies *Infection or damage to a copy may return to the user upon assimilation. *Concentration may be required to maintain copies *Pain or struggle could cause copies to become distressed as well *If there are problems with the copying process duplicates may have physical or mental setbacks. Associations Some users of Astral Projection may mimic this ability, the only difference being that the secondary forms are not physical. Users of Time Travel or Time Manipulation have this ability as well as they need only to overlap their own timeline to have multiple copies. Some can create a future copy of oneself. Methods Replication, also called Cloning or Copying is the ability to produce copies of oneself by one of a number of ways. The first means is psionic projection and solidification of perfect copies from the user’s mind (the projections are corporeal thought-waves). The second means is accomplished by actually splitting off a piece of oneself, or undergoing rapid cellular mitosis (one would need to be naked to do this, so as not to tear one’s clothes), so one’s cells multiply to generate a copy of oneself. • Duplication or Binary Fission is the ability to physically or psionically generate only one Replicate at a time; the actual user himself counts as the second self. • Triplication is the ability to physically or psionically generate up to two Replicates at a time; the actual user himself counts as the third self. • Quadruplication is the ability to physically or psionically generate up to three Replicates at a time; the actual user himself counts as the fourth self. • Quintuplication is the ability to physically or psionically generate up to four Replicates at a time; the actual user himself counts as the fifth self. • Decaplication is the ability to physically or psionically generate up to nine Replicates at a time; the actual user himself counts as the tenth self. • Centuplication is the ability to physically or psionically generate up to ninety-nine Replicates at a time; the actual user himself counts as the one-hundredth self. • Milliplication is the ability to physically or psionically generate up to nine-hundred-ninety-nine Replicates at a time; the actual user himself counts as the thousandth self. • Reduplication is the superhuman ability in which replicates can also replicate themselves; they can only replicate themselves the number of times that the root user can replicate. • Vegetative Replication is the ability to physically or psionically replicate oneself, but only while in a vegetative/nearly-comatose state; the user replicates through rapid cellular mitosis, similar to a fungus. Usually, the replicates can be injured –even fatally– without causing physical harm to the Root, the user, but if the “root” user is killed, the “branches” die as well (illusory/mentally-generated replicates vanish immediately if the user is incapacitated/killed). If they don’t die upon the user’s death, which is only possible for non-illusory copies, the user possesses a faculty called Replicate Individuality. *Note: If the user’s replication number doesn’t fall under any of the numbers above described, then it is just called Replication (there is no need to be specific; those are just the most common numbers). Variations Anatomical Duplication Anatomical Duplication, allows a limb to be duplicated. However it does require either: *Enhanced Regeneration to replace a lost limb. *Anatomical Liberation to allow a limb to be remove and willing to have it destroyed to allow duplication to occur. Bilocation • Bilocation, also called Colocation or Multilocation is the ability for the body to appear as though in two places at once, one of a few ways. The first is most common; the body temporarily replicates the psyche or "soul-self", and the replicated soul-self (maybe numerous at a time) wanders autonomously until it is recalled (it may be projected to another location; perhaps even the Astral Realm). The second means is by psychic light refraction, so one appears to be in places that one obviously is not (similar to a three-way mirror, but possible with more than three "selves"). These selves move according to the user’s will (or his motions). •The user often (in fact, almost always) has a sensory, telepathic and empathic rapport with the bilocated selves and can thus detect them, suggest actions and recall them at will (they can often even use the user’s abilities; but he can’t actually mentally control those bilocated selves other than recalling them). *Note: The user often also has a Spatial Sense, to perceive where they project their bilocated selves. *Note: This is not the same as Replication or Astral Projection; if the user dies while this ability in use, the projected self (if it is a solidified replicate of the user’s psyche) does not disappear; as it is a solidified division of the user’s psyche, it could continue the user’s life as though it were the user (with all his thoughts, memories and mannerisms). Catoptric Replication • Catoptric Replication, also called Mirror Replication is the ability to use the effects of a mirror’s reflective properties to replicate oneself. One with this ability simply steps in front of the mirror they’ll use (usually full-body, though this is not always required), and their reflection is psionically solidified. The user then psionically releases them from the mirror, so that they can move on their own. It may leave the user temporarily without a reflection, because the user’s psionic energy prevents the user from replicating when they don’t want to; or the reflection may be unaffected by the replication process. Doppelgänger Summoning • Doppelgänger Summoning, also called another version of Cloning is a faculty of Replication in which one can only replicate others. One with this ability looks at/imagines an existing subject, and then psionically creates a genetic clone of them. The user may, upon creating this new body, do one of several things (only one; it depends on the user’s genetics). The user may move his spirit into this new body, leaving his old body inert until he returns to it; he may psychically control the body; or he may use it to do damage to, which in turn hurts the subject it is meant to look like (similar to the ability Psychic Voodoo). •Sometimes, however, the doppelgänger that is produced will have a telepathic/empathic rapport with the user, and will follow any commands the user gives, or the like. Empathic Replication • Empathic Replication, also called Empathic Duplication or Empathic Copying is the psionic ability to replicate oneself, but only by manifesting one’s emotions as separate entities. One will have a replicate exemplifying every emotion that one is capable of experiencing (or sometimes only every emotion one can think of at the time). These mental projections are then solidified and can move and act of their own volition (and will often have exaggerated attitudes based on the emotion they exemplify). They maintain a telepathic/empathic rapport with the user, as replicates often do, but they must be recalled by touch. •When one uses this ability, it either traps the user in the emotion he was feeling when he used the ability (permanently happy, sad, angry, etc.) or it will drain the user of all emotion, until all of the replicates he produced are recalled. If a replicate is killed, the user is then (often permanently) rendered incapable of feeling whatever emotion that replicate represented. *Note: This ability also automatically renders both the user and the replicates immune to emotional tampering (immunity to Psychic Intimidation, Empathic Projection, Pathokinesis, and the like) until all of the produced replicates are psionically recalled to the user’s root body. Kinetic Replication • Kinetic Replication, also called Kinetic Copying is the ability to use the effects of motion and force to replicate oneself. One with this ability simply moves fast enough, or gets hit by non-lethal force, and the kinetic energy from the momentum creates a cast of the user. The user then psionically solidifies and animates the cast, so they can move of their own volition. Sometimes this replication can be induced by any extreme impact (so replicates are literally knocked out of the root body), or by the snap of a finger, the stamp of a foot, etc. Sometimes the replicates can just “walk out of” the root body. Object Replication • Object Replication, also called Object Copying, Non-Biological Duplication or Multiplication is the ability to create psionic molecular copies of an object (no biotic subjects). One with this ability needs only touch, see or imagine the object, and they can create perfect duplicates of the object they used their power on. This ability can be used to get backups for important documents, get a lot of food while paying for only a little bit, and the like. The user acts as a living copy machine, but for any object, not just documents. This ability may accompany normal Replication. Speed Replication • Speed Replication, also called Speed Copying is the ability to use the effects of Superhuman Speed to replicate oneself. One with this ability simply moves fast enough, and their spatial presence is multiplied; or the kinetic energy produced by the fast movement forms into a cast that looks just like the user. The user then psionically animates the casts, turning them into copies, so that they can move of their own volition; or he psionically solidifies these presences into solid copies (so this ability is often mistaken for Bilocation). This ability always accompanies the ability Superhuman Speed (or Accelerator Aura). Temporal Replication • Temporal Replication or Temporal Duplication is the psionic ability to project differently-aged versions of oneself with one’s consciousness, or to summon them from the timeline. The user of the ability could summon past versions of oneself (called Yesterscaping) or future versions of oneself (called Yonderscaping). One with this ability could create multiple versions of oneself from one point in time, but they cannot create a version of themselves from a time they will not live up to (if the user would only live to be fifty years old, for example, then said user could not project a version of himself that was fifty-one years old or older). • In order to summon past/future selves, one must psychically replicate the older/younger self or selves and then summon them (an almost-instantaneous process); although this is often automatic, it can be skipped in the process, but that would in turn do extreme damage to the time stream. Yin-Yang Duplication • Yin-Yang Duplication, also called Yin/Yang Duplication, Positive-Negative Duplication, Positive-Negative Division or Duality Division is the psionic ability to duplicate oneself, but only by dividing the negative/positive sides of one’s “inner self” into separate entities. The user does not keep all of their traits in each duplicate; one is entirely positive (they may represent the good side, or just the side made up of positive energy) and the other is entirely negative (they may represent the dark side, or just the side made up of negative energy). •The positive and negative sides are technically both replicates; the true “root” self is when the two are together; the positive side projects positive energy (or they may have a passive, non-aggressive ability like Empathy), while the negative side projects negative energy (or they may have a harmful, aggressive ability like a Sonic Scream). Applications *'Instant Army:' Have an instant endless and powerful army at users disposal *'Misdirection:' Have a copy run in opposite direction to fool a follower. *'Flood:' Copy an item and have it overrun an area (like water) *'Temporal Copy:' To create a copy from the past. Limits *Users may require a certain amount of energy or stamina and once they run out, the duplicates may disappear. *If a duplicate dies or becomes injuired, the pain may be inflicted on the original. *Some duplicates may not be able to rid of easily. Rather than some that disappear automatically. *Duplicates may be clearly fake, with a pixel sort of look or an obvious difference. *Duplicates may look similar, but have emotions and thoughts of their own. Known Users Gallery Cathy Mora 01.jpg|Catherine Mora (Mavel) using bilocation. High2650.jpg|Penny (Sky High) duplicates herself. Echo Echo Dupilicates.jpg|The Echo Echo (Ben 10) duplicates. Bilocation.jpg|The body is being separated to form two bodies, one of it whom is the actual. Z duplicated.jpg|Z (SPD) duplicated. kortopi.jpg|kortopi(hunter x hunter)When Kortopi touches an object with his left hand, his nen ability allows him to make an exact replica of that object with his right hand. Eathes.jpg|Eathes (Black Cat) can duplicate himself into anyone else, including their mind and memories. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Generation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation